Wizarding Demigods
by SiriuslyBurntBlueCookie
Summary: AU. What if the demigods were wizards? Join Percy Jackson and co. on their journey through Hogwarts, from Luke and Thalia's first meeting on the Hogwarts Express to Percy's graduation from Hogwarts. No wars, no Voldemort. rated T cos i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**One**

Thalia Grace looked around. Her father guided her to the red train. Hogwarts Express, the gleaming gold letters read. "Now, behave in school, and try to get high marks, okay?"

"Okay," Thalia replied, not looking at her father at all.

"Can I go, Papa? Please? I want to go!" whined Jason, her younger brother.

"No, Jason, I already said you'll go next year," Zeus replied sharply.

After a few goodbyes and a hug for Jason, Thalia stepped onto the red train. She dragged her trunk as she looked for an empty compartment. Spotting one, she lugged her trunk with her towards the compartment. Thalia threw open the compartment door. She took out her school robes before putting her trunk on the luggage rack. Not long after, there was a knock and the door opened. A boy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes stood in the doorway. "Can I sit here?" he asked. Thalia nodded her head, and proceeded to look out of the window. After stowing away his trunk, the boy regarded his companion. Thalia had spiky black hair that reached just above her shoulders and freckles across her nose. She was built like a long distance runner, lithe and strong, and wore Muggle clothing that was somewhere between Goth and punk—a black shirt, black tattered jeans and a leather jacket. But the thing that got his attention the most was her eyes. Her eyes were electric blue, and sometimes it looked like there were little white flashes of lightning in the irises.

After some awkward minutes, the boy broke the silence. "Since we're going to share the compartment for the rest of the journey, might as well get to know each other, right? I'm Luke Castellan."

Thalia turned to look at him. "Thalia Grace."

"Grace? You're a pureblood?"

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing," Luke said quickly. "Just that you dress like a Muggle pretty well, for a pureblood. Some purebloods have no taste in Muggle fashion."

Thalia grinned. "First year. You?"

"Half-blood, first year."

Just then, someone knocked on their door. It was the trolley lady. "Do you kids want any sweets?" Thalia jumped up and grabbed the sweets on the trolley and paid the lady. Luke followed suit.

After the trolley lady left, Thalia said suddenly, "Dare to try Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?" She held up a dark brown jelly bean. Luke assumed it would be chocolate pudding, so he grabbed it and popped it into his mouth. Seconds later, a disgusting smell wafted through the air. Thalia quickly opened the door to let in fresh air. Luke made a face and stuck out his tongue. "Dog droppings!" Thalia laughed at his scrunched-up face. Luke hurriedly gulped down some water to wash away the smell in his mouth. Because he drank too quickly, he started hiccupping. Thalia laughed even harder. Laughing along with her, Luke thought: This is the start of one beautiful friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! I was overseas the past two weeks so I didn't have time to update.**

**Two**

After falling into the lake, Thalia was freezing. Hagrid lent her his gigantic fur coat which was obviously way too big for her. When they finally reached Hogwarts castle, she returned the coat to Hagrid and thanked him. "You okay?" Luke asked when he joined her.

"Sure," she said, drying herself. Then, a strict woman in black robes, a pointed hat, and square spectacles came in. Hagrid introduced her as Professor McGonagall. "Line up!" she ordered the first years. Luke and Thalia joined the line.

"So, what do we do during the Sorting? How do we get Sorted?" Luke asked.

"You wear a hat," Thalia replied.

Luke shot her a confused look. She did not elaborate. They marched into the Great Hall, as the other students of Hogwarts turned to look at them. Luke took a look around. The ceiling was reflected the weather outside, light was coming from the fires along the walls and the—_wow!_ _—_floating candles. There were four long tables, one for each house. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw. In front of the house tables were the teachers' table. In the middle sat a tall, thin old man with a long grey beard and half-moon spectacles. That must be Dumbledore, Luke thought. He watched as Professor McGonagall brought out a stool and an old tattered hat. "That's the Sorting Hat," Thalia whispered to him as the Hat began to sing its song

(Insert song here)

After the Sorting Hat finished its song, Professor McGonagall unrolled a roll of parchment and called out, "Anderson, Holly!" A girl with braids and spectacles nervously sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the Hat on her head. A minute later, the hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!" A cheer erupted from the Ravenclaw table.

Some Sortings were quick, some were not. One boy's Sorting took so long he was fidgeting, hands slowly inching upwards to take off the hat.

"Castellan, Luke!"

Thalia nudged him towards the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat his head. The hat started talking to him. Luke jumped in his seat, surprised.

"Hello there! It's okay, no need to jump. Let's see, Hufflepuff is out. You have some smarts, but not very wise. Ravenclaw is out. Slytherin or Gryffindor?"

Luke hesitated. Which one? From what he heard from Thalia, those two houses were bitter enemies. Well, their relationship has improved over the centuries, but still.

"Don't worry. You're right that those two houses have a better relationship now. Still a bit of enmity, though."

"I still don't know."

The Hat sighed. Then, "Slytherin!" So, Luke told the Hat, "Then you're got to put Thalia in the same house, okay?"

"Sorry but I can't do that for you," Before Luke could retort, the Hat was removed from his head. Luke walked towards the Slytherin table and was welcomed with cheers, handshakes, and pats on the back. They continued to watch the Sorting.

"di Angelo, Bianca!" Soon after the Hat was placed on her head, "Slytherin!" Luke cheered with his housemates.

In next no time, it was Thalia's Sorting ("Grace, Thalia!"). Luke put his hands together and prayed as hard as she can. _Please put her in Slytherin please put her in Slytherin please put her in Sly—_"Gryffindor!"

"No!" Luke thought, dumbfounded. Thalia gave him a sad smile as she passed Luke.

For the rest of the Sorting, Luke stared off into space. It wasn't until "Nightshade, Zoë!" (who was Sorted into Ravenclaw) when Bianca di Angelo nudged him and asked, "You know Thalia?" did Luke stopped staring off into space and glance at her with a _how-do-you-know? _look.

"You've been staring off into space since her Sorting," Bianca explained. "It's okay even if she's in Gryffindor and you're in Slytherin. You can still be friends."

"How do you know her?"

"I'm her cousin."

Luke nodded in understanding and asked, "Half-blood?"

"Pure blood."

"Okay." 

**A/N: I personally think that this ending is pretty lousy. Anyway, next year, I probably won't be able to update as much, cos I have this huge, very important exam coming up.**


End file.
